Wade Martin
Wade Martin is an NPC and one of many fictional bullies appearing in the 2006 videogame "Bully" by Rockstar Game. Character Description He is an average to above-averaged height boy, possibly between the ages of fifteen and eighteen (at the start of Bully) with red hair and blue eyes, a trait shared with his sister/girlfriend Christy Martin. Life Story Wade grew up in a very strict Mormon household, and as such it was considered commonplace to date and eventually betroth multiple female partners including but not limited to cousins and sisters. At the age of twelve Wade had wanted nothing more than to wake up on Christmas morning and find a new copy of Final Fantasy VIII awaiting him under the tree, however what he found instead was the first season of "Veggie Tales", a water-proof "LDS" Jesus poster, and five tickets to a Chris Gaines concert, which he later attended alone with his mom. Eventually Wade's father Mr. Martin arrived home from the one-hour photo at Rite Aid to discover illicit photographs of his wife making out with Santa Claus on a tarp in the woods. Enraged, Mr. Martin divorced his wife and forced Wade to move with him into a small condo in Bullworth Town with his sister. During either his sophomore or junior year at Bullworth, Wade met and antagonized Jimmy Hopkins, projecting all of his perceived homosexuality onto him while fully downplaying it even to the point of publicly making out with his sister/girlfriend Christy. At some point Wade eventually dropped out or graduated from Bullworth (at the age of eighteen-nineteen), but was unable to find longterm meaningful work and was forced to take a position as a model with Sean Cody under the alias of "Brad" or "Fire Crotch" as he was affectionately known by the predominately middle-aged male fandom, where he worked exclusively as a bottom. He featured in several skin flicks, one in particular football-themed porno alongside Bullworth alumni Kirby Olsen titled; "Twink Touchdown". Eventually Wade grew tired of being used and left the porn industry. Wade's most infamous trait is his explosive temper (which stems from passive-aggressive anger towards his father and repressing his homosexual feelings), which is so explosive in fact that WWE Chairman Vince McMahon offered him a contract for a Pay-Per-View event, but was immediately K.O.ed, subsequently reduced to being a "jobber" and ultimately released from his contract. Sometime around 2012 - 2013 Wade took a job with Papa John's as a deliveryman, working for minimum wage and tips, as well as the occasional handjob and/or fisting session. Films Starred In *''All Lubed-Up VII'' *''After School Detention III''' '(Co-Starring Mr. Burton) *''Asspen Adventures'' *''Twink Touchdown (Co-Starring Kirby Olsen)'' *''Prefect Strangers'' (Co-Starring Seth Kolbe, Edward Seymour II, Karl Branting, Max Mac Tavish) *''Greek Getaway XXV'' *''Greased Up, Lubed Up II'' (Co-Starring Vance Medici, Peanut Romano, and Johnny Vincent) Role in Game Wade appears multiple times in different missions wherein he is antagonizing Jimmy over his conflicted bisexuality (something he discovered while on his LDS misison). Eventually after Jimmy beats the first boss of the game, he can recruit Wade as a hireling/prostitute from time to time. Quotes *''"Guess what time it is? Yep! Time for a beatdown!"'' *''"YOU WANNA SEE ME LOSE IT?! HUH, DAD?! I mean, YOU'RE DEAD!!"'' Trivia * While normally unkissable, by paying him cash upfront Jimmy Hopkins is able to make out with Wade - provided he has enough money. * Wade Martin is the grandson of late ratpack singer Dean Martin, which would explain Wade's tendency for chain-smoking, drinking, and quick temper. Gallery HEATH.png|Wade during his WWE tenure BRAD.png|Wade as Sean Cody model "Brad" Wade2.jpg|Wade delivering pizzas WadeChristy.jpg|Wade & Christy getting to know each other better Category:Males Category:Redheads Category:Bully Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Hirelings Category:Male Characters Category:NPCS Category:Humans Category:Mormons Category:Human Characters Category:Bullies Category:Ginger Sex Gods